1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for selectably adjusting the ground clearance of a towed trailer vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whenever, a trailer transports a high load it must minimize its load height to avoid the need for special routing or for hiring an escort as may be necessitated by local or state regulations. This problem is especially acute for the long trailers used for hauling oilfield equipment such as coiled tubing rigs used for well drilling and servicing. Coiled tubing rigs normally are rather tall, and the desirability of mounting an entire rig on a single trailer leads to the use of long trailers.
Further complicating this problem is the fact that many well locations are only accessible over very rough, uneven roads. Pulling long, low trailers loaded with heavy equipment over rough, uneven roads often leads to problems in expeditiously getting the oilfield equipment to a well site. This is particularly true, if it is desired to deliver the coiled tubing rigs to the well site on a single trailer.
A need exists for a simple, inexpensive means of adjusting trailer ground clearance which is easy to use.